With continuous development, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is widely used as the display device of electronic products, such as mobile phone, digital camera, TV, computer, etc. With the increased requirements on LCD display quality, the narrow border design of LCD has become an important technique to be researched. A narrow border LCD can effectively reduce the width of the splicing seam in the splicing screen, significantly increase effective areas of displayed image to improve the overall display quality, and be beneficial for immersion of the viewer.
During the process for manufacturing LCD, the yield rate of products is not high because of the complicated process of the array substrate. In order to improve the yield rate of the products after the box is formed, an array test for testing the display elements and circuits on the substrate should be performed after the array substrate is accomplished. The result of the test on the substrate is very important for the subsequent maintenance. Generally, the test circuit for testing the substrate is located at the border so that a challenge for achieving narrow border occurs. Therefore, it is a problem needs to be solved urgently that how to achieve the effect of narrow border while ensuring performance of substrate testing.